


Snow Angel

by ananonwriter



Category: Glee
Genre: 25 days of Christmas Writing tumblr challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananonwriter/pseuds/ananonwriter
Summary: The 25 Days of Christmas Writing Challenge 🎄Starting December 1st, write something each day inspired by that day’s prompt!DAY ELEVEN: SNOW** So life happened and I fell behind in muse and time for writing but I'm going to try and finish these prompts before going back to work in the new year. My apologies to everyone who is already all Christmas'd out already.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 16





	Snow Angel

“I don’t think I’m dressed for this,” Sebastian said as he eyed the courtyard full of freshly fallen snow that Blaine had dragged him out into. In fact it was still snowing. Big white, wet, fluffy flakes that were already gathering on his beanie, his coat, his gloves. Sebastian shivered, even though it wasn’t really that cold.

“We won’t be out here for long, I promise,” Blaine pleaded. “I wouldn’t make you do something that would end up getting you sick.” 

“Shouldn’t we need .... ski pants, or something?” Sebastian asked. 

Blaine shook his head, the bells on his beanie tinkling softly. “Not necessarily. We won’t be in the snow that long. It’s not that wet. I don’t think.” 

“Famous last words,” Sebastian mumbled. Still it was hard to not to get caught up in Blaine’s excitement. And when Blaine was excited, he glowed, even more than normal. 

“Here,” Blaine said. “This area is perfect. No footprints yet. So the idea is to....”

“I think I’ve got it,” Sebastian smirked. “It’s a snow angel, not rocket science.” With that he laid back into the snow, which, given how little of it there was, and how tall he was, he really should have given more consideration about the best way to fall and not hit his tail bone. Sebastian gave a grunt of pain as he landed. “I should have considered that you’re much shorter and therefore lower to the ground than I am.” 

Blaine laughed before choosing his own spot and flopping into the snow. He spread his arms and legs, open and closed, before getting up and pulling out his phone snapping a couple of photos of Sebastian who was still opening and closing his arms and legs to make the shape of his angel. 

“What’s with the photos? Planning on blackmailing me Killer?” Sebastian teased.

Blaine shook his head. “Proof that there is a little angel in Sebastian Smythe.” 

Sebastian snorted as he stood up, brushing the snow from his pants while Blaine took more pictures. “Still not sure anyone would believe it,” He pulled the other into his arms. “Everyone knows you’re the angel in this relationship Killer.”


End file.
